waltdisneyfandomcom-20200224-history
The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring
The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring is a film, released on December 19, 2001, directed by Peter Jackson. It is the first part of the Lord of the Rings trilogy of films. The film tells the adventures of the members of the "Fellowship of the Ring" that are contained in The Fellowship of the Ring, the first part of J. R. R. Tolkien's epic fantasy The Lord of the Rings. The final scene is actually taken from the first chapter of the second volume, The Two Towers. The screenplay was written by Fran Walsh, Philippa Boyens and Peter Jackson. It was produced as the first of three films based on the novels, filmed simultaneously on location in New Zealand. It had a budget of $180 million U.S. dollars, principal photography took 14 months, and post production continued long after that. Also the film was a great box office success, making over $871 million worldwide. The film is the first Middle-Earth film adaptation to be released and the fourth chronologically. Featuring * Alan Howard as The Voice of The Ring Cast * Noel Appleby as Everard Proudfoot * Sean Astin as Sam * Sala Baker as Sauron * Sean Bean as Boromir * Cate Blanchett as Galadriel * Orlando Bloom as Legolas * Billy Boyd as Pippin * Marton Csokas as Celeborn * Megan Edwards as Mrs. Proudfoot * Michael Elsworth as Gondorian Archivist * Mark Ferguson as Gil-galad * Ian Holm as Bilbo * Christopher Lee as Saruman * Lawrence Makoare as Lurtz * Brent McIntyre as Witch-King of Angmar * Ian McKellen as Gandalf * Peter McKenzie as Elendil * Sarah McLeod as Rosie Cotton * Dominic Monaghan as Merry * Viggo Mortensen as Aragorn * Ian Mune as Bounder * Craig Parker as Haldir * Cameron Rhodes as Farmer Maggot * John Rhys-Davies as Gimli * Jodi Carlisle as Woman * Martyn Sanderson as Gate Keeper * Andy Serkis as Gollum * Jim Cummings as Man at Prancing Pony Restaurant * Tress MacNeille as Villager * Harry Sinclair as Isildur * Sonja Ball as Woman at Prancing Pony Restaurant * Liv Tyler as Arwen * Edward Hibbert as Villager * David Weatherley as Barliman Butterbur * Hugo Weaving as Elrond * Elijah Wood as Frodo Hero Orcs, Goblins, Uruks & Ringwraiths * Victoria Beynon-Cole * Lee Hartley * Sam La Hood * Chris Streeter * Jonathan Jordan * Semi Kuresa * Clinton Ulyatt * Paul Bryson * Lance Fabian Kemp * Jono Manks * Ben Price * Phil Grieve (fifth listed in the extended edition) Cute Hobbit Children * Billy Jackson * Katie Jackson Extended Edition only * Peter Corrigan as Otho * Lori Dungley as Mrs. Bracegirdle * Norman Forsey as Gaffer Gamgee * William Johnson as Old Noakes * Elizabeth Moody as Lobelia * Brian Sergent as Ted Sandyman * Kate O'Rourke and Thomas McGinty as Hero Orcs, Goblins, Uruks & Ringwraiths Uncredited * Frank Welker as The Black Rider Songs * May It Be (performed by Enya) * In Dreams (performed by Eyna) * Baba Yetu (performed by Christopher Tin, composed by Harry Gregson-Williams, Howard Shore, Jerry Goldsmith, Michael Kamen, vocals by Lebo M. and chorus by Howard McGillin, Carole Jeghers, Bobbi Page, Amick Byram, U Aung Ko and Jennifer Aniston) Category:Films directed by Peter Jackson Category:2001 films Category:2000s fantasy films Category:Film scores by Howard Shore Category:New Line Cinema films Category:Non-Disney live-action films Category:Half-Disney Live-Action